baby boy and the devil
by ariblack10
Summary: Seth is a devil then turns good this is his wild adventure
1. Chapter 1

an: I only own the plot and Logan carter

* * *

Chapter 1: the devil and baby boys return

* * *

Seth

I knew i was in for it as soon as the police car door opened, I ran they cut me off I tried to run a different way I was surrounded and they were closing in on me oh, my name is Seth Clearwater, " get on the ground son" one said getting the hand cuffs out all I did was stand there I was not getting on the ground this would be the 20th time I've gone to jail this month " NO" I said the he said " son, we can do it the easy way or the hard way, hey!, you get back Seth Clearwater, I don't want to have to beat you, boy" I made a run for it but the girl knocked me off my feet and the other 3 guys pinned me down then the girl put the hand cuffs on me I couldn't concentrate enough to phase then I unwillingly ( I might add) walked to the car but refused to get in it till they pepper sprayed me you know what's bad is once they get me in the car they have to get the police chef Logan to get me out " let me guess it's pipsqueak again isn't it?" he said while pulling me out of the car and into his office " why Seth? Why act like this why?" all I did was stare at him w/h my puppy dog look "no sir, don't you dare give me that look you're not getting out of this that easily, is it because your father died?" that one hit me hard and stung before daddy died I was a good boy mom doesn't care what I do she's too busy weeping over dad to care what I do any more, and Leah is a bitch now that, that fucken Samuel Uley broke her heart " try staying w/h your sister some being with people normally helps" Logan said "Leah's a Bitch and mom doesn't notice me anymore" I spat then Logan said " don't you dare say that word in my office again, young man" then a police came and said " boss, normally you don't talk to the prisoners in here why is it different for this one?"

1 hour later

They let me outside and took the hand cuffs off of me and I did the one thing I do best, I ran into the woods and phased then ran and ran and ran. Then a giant spider popped out of a cave and I pushed myself faster. then the woods came to a opening I got out of the woods phased and collapsed then all went black…

* * *

Harry

The slitheren's were gathering around throwing rocks at someone I'm tired of helping people so I'll let him or her get themselves out of that mess, " Harry, Harry" Neville yelled " you got to help this boy Draco and his gang are throwing rocks at him" "I need a break" I said then Fred said " he's a muggel" at that me, Ron, and Hermione made our way up to Draco and the muggel when we got there Draco and his gang left, I bent over the muggel he was no older than 13 and he looked out of shape " poor kid" mione said " I know" I replied he was pale and his broses stood out you could see his ribs " were am I ?" he asked I jumped startled " um.. Hogwarts" Ron answered "okay, were is that?" the boy asked before passing out "let's take him to hagrid he knows what to do with hurt muggel's" I said I picked him up and carried him to hargird's hut "well, harry what do yer have here a muggel" hargird said and I said "yes Draco and his gang were throwing stones at him" then hargird said "stones? Come on let's take this boy to the hospital wing"

* * *

Seth

When I woke up a girl with brown frizzy hair said "oh, good you're up" then I said "where am I at? Am I in Canada?" and a lady said "CANADA! YOU CAME FROM AMARICA! You are in England no wonder you are in that poor concision" whoa I am in England then an old guy came in and said "Hermione please leave I would like to talk to this young boy in privet" he gave me some tea then said " what is your name?" then I said " Seth Alcatraz Clearwater" then the guy said " well, I am Albus Domuledoor where did you come from" and I said " la push, Washington, America" then he said "do you mind me asking why you came here" then I said " I was running away from the police, my mother, bichey sister and dead father and by the way I've been to jail 21 times this month" I hissed then Albus said " well, may I ask what you did to get in trouble with the police?" I sighed and said " I got in too many fights with strangers, I was drinking alcohol under aged, driving before having a drivers linens, I set a house to fire ( that Logan really put me in jail for 3 months), punched a lady, took a knife to school, stole a cell phone, and knifed a dude" then he said " and what was the reason behind all that" and I lowered my head and said " my dad died my sister's a birch and my mother hates me and I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE" then he said " okay, would you like to help the teachers out around the school I am the head master" my answer was almost automatic "sure" and he said " well, not today your exhausted" and picked me up as a student walked in that student was tall with red hair as tall as me but looked older for I am only 13 about to be 14 next week and I am 5'11 then he said " head master, who is that?" I hid behind Albus's snow white beard as he said " oh, Percy, well hello this is seth now he does not do magic and refuses to go home so he is going to be helping the teachers out will ya'll let him stay in your doom?" and Percy said " I guess Harry would love to get to know him come with me seth" I followed him he took me to a doom " nomad" he said the door flew open and I said "does that mean nomad vampires" with a giggle wait I giggled? He looked at me like I was crazy and said "did you hit your head at one point on your trip here?" and Dumbledore came in and said "now I see Seth is a lot smarter than we thought the word vampire also works as well as nomad vampire or anything that means vampire" then I yawned my mouth making the shape of a 0 and settled down into the spare bed tomorrow I would start learning about magic and I fell asleep. _'I dreamt that I was home and a little boy and daddy was still alive I was running and screaming 'daddy, daddy you can't get me daddy' when I trip and suddenly everything grows dark and pale the gray clouds take over the bright blue endless sky that had white clouds it was all black and gray when suddenly I spot a pale face '"daddy! Daddy"' I yell 'a pale face, a pale face' daddy looked over and saw the pale face running after me he scoped me up just as Sam comes but Sam had gold eyes he took me to mother and I sat on her lap and cried as we watched and then I saw dad go down-'_ I woke up panting my bunk spread was wet " hey, your finally up I'm harry potter by the way, your Seth right" I nodded my head unable to speak and a red head said " nightmare, Harry gets those a lot, how old are you?" and I said " 13 about to be 14 next Wednesday who are you?" and he said "Ron weasly over there are my twin brothers Fred and Gorge my oldest brother Percy our little sis Ginny beside me is Herminie and Neville" then Fred said "Ron why are you talking to the muggel" I then let a growl and Percy said " Fred. Do. Not. Provoke. The. Young. Boy. He. Can. Be. Dangerous. So. Let. Him. Be. Now Seth please don't growl at my brother did he offend you by saying that" I got up and got my extra shots from my ankle as Fred said "why in bloody hell do you have a pair of shorts tied to your ankle muggel" at that I let another growl ripped from deep in my chest "'cause I want to" I spat "Fred!" Percy warned then I stalked off to Albus when he saw me he said "they got you mad" all I did was nod and worked on calming down

* * *

HARRY

"This boy is so like you Ron" "how so mate" "his anger duh did you see the way he growled at Fred" that boy was mad we then walked to the great hall I wonder where he stalked of too then I see him talking to the head master like an old friend

* * *

Seth

Students started to fill the dining hall or great hall I've heard severs call it to me it's like a food court as if on cue my stomach growled I was hungry I ate a lot today I am helping rumas " come on seethe time to get to the class room so I can set up I got you some toys to play with" I flinched at my old nickname renesmee Cullen gave to me as a child I followed him to the class room he set a tout beside the desk beside his I went over there and picked the pad of paper and pencils out I drew a Jedi, Jedi padawon, werewolf, wizard, and vampire the Jedi's name was Anakin Skywalker the padawons name was Ashoka, the wolf's name was Jacob and the vampire was Emmett Cullen

Emmett: hi I am Emmett and a vampire

Jacob: names Jake I am a werewolf well shape-sifter

Anakin: I'm Anakin and this is ashoka we are Jedi's

Ashoka: master, do you know what the Jedi conceal would say if they knew you were talking to a vampire, shape-shifting werewolf, and wizard!

Anakin: I know snips PLO Koon would be furies hey, do all you two do is fight

Jacob: well if you haven't noticed we are mortal enemies so we are going to fight

_Jacob ripped Emmett's head off_

Anakin: okay, you just killed him any way why did you put him in the fire

Jacob: because a fire is the only thing that can truly kill a vampire

Ashoka: uh-o, here comes master PLO and he doesn't look to happy

PLO: ANAKIN DO I EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHY IN THE UNIVERS YOU ARE DOING WITH A WEREWOLF

Anakin: PLO he's a good werewolf

_PLO gets out light saber and points it at Jacob_

Anakin: NO! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME OR ASHOKA DON'T KILL HIM

PLO: OH REALLY I SAW HIM KILL THAT TEEN

Anakin: IT WAS A VAMPIRE, THEY KILL PEOPLE JACOB WAS PROTACTING ME!

PLO: I DON'T BUY IT

_PUSHING SABER CLOSER TO JAKE'S TROUGHT_

Ashoka: STOP, ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO KILL HIM FOR DESTROING HIS MORTAL ENIMEY

_Clones with stun blasters come out of the woods_

_Commander Cody stuns Jacob_

_Jacob phases then fall to sleep_

PLO: good job Cody takes him away

Then students started filling in and a blonde boy said "professor Lupin, why is the stupid muggel in here" I let a snarl rip and rumas said "do not. Call. Him. Stupid. If. Your. Not. Going. To. Be. Nice. To. Him. Don't. Say. A. word. To him." Then Harry looked at me and smiled I flashed my teeth still not the nicest boy here probably the meanest no doubt in that then the blond boy said "professor Luphin the child is flashing his teeth at me" then Rumas said " well, draco that is because little Seth is not full human he is in fact half-animal" oh, his name is draco I snorted to prove rumas correct then a fat kid said " how so, doesn't look animal at all professor?" then I said " I AM!" and phased on the spot _crap _ those were my last pair of shorts they better not expect me to ware that stuff they did_ SETH!_ sam all but screamed in happiness _hello Uley_ I spat _ not the nice kid you used to be now are you_ Sam growled I whimpered _why do you hate me what did I do to you _next thing I knew an howl priced the soft air _ guys you do know I am not leaving and that forest-_ I was cut off by quil _Huge spider 6 o'clock I duno 'bout you but I'm bolting dudes _ I looked at quil's memory then said _gotta go _ rumas gave me a shirt and pair of shots and I changed then said " Rumas my Pack is here and Quil is being chased by a giant spider so I need to meet him them at the edge of the forbidden woods I'll have hargred come with me" I walked off to hagerd " Seth my boy what are you doing so close to the woods?" he said and I said " waiting on my pack there being chased by …those oversized spiders one almost got Samuel" then as on cue they burst out of the woods painting, phasing, and passing out hagerd called madam pooch over we took them to the hospital wing I pulled a chair up next to alpha Jacob and the mean Seth Clearwater was gone in his place was seethe the boy who could not hate I sat there for hours ether stocking Jakes pale face, watching madam pooch make the ingredients for their poisons, or humming to Sam or Jared " Seth" a weak voice said in a horse whisper " ….. Where are we?" Jared said I pinched his lips together and said "you can talk when you fell better it sounds like it hurts you to talk" "it does" he said in barley a whisper "shhh Jared shhh, the nurse will be here soon" then madam pooch came in with a cup of poison for Jared she gave it to him and he drank it. "So Seth where are we" jared asked "um….. England I think not sure I know we are at a school of magic called Hogwarts" "o-okay" then albus came in and said "Seth I went and added a new area to the grifendors doom rooms so you and your pack have somewhere to sleep" "'Kay" "may I speak to him In private" "yes sir you may" and I left the room

* * *

"May I speak to him in private" the old man standing before me asked Seth "yes sir you may" was the reply it's been a long time since he spoke like that. then seth left the room the man turned to me and said "what is your name dear" and I replied "Jared coltly mason" "dose your middle name mean peace keeper" he asked "yes" "it's a wonderful name I am albus Dumbledore are you also from America" "yes" would you like to help us out around here seth is" "yupe" I said popping the p "alright then but not today, seth please take um.. Jared to yalls room" then I followed baby boy to my new room baby boy was smiling at me "what?" I asked "oh nothing just thought you'd like the password" "what is it baby boy" "anything that means vampire" we came to a door "leach" he said the door open I was lead to my bed and I went to sleep when I woke up it was loud a red head raised his voice and said "guys you woke the new kids up" another said "wonder if any are hot headed like Ron" _Paul_

* * *

Seth

when I wok up Jacob came over to me with the kid I didn't know and said, "baby boy this is my little brother Aladdin he is not a werewolf" everyone started laughing at my nick name. "that name does not fit you Seth" " it so does" "not" does" "not" "dose" "not" "not" "does" "ha!" "Jackass" "I'm a wolf not a donkey." then Percy said "Fred cut that out and Seth I'm surprised you didn't snap on him." all I did was smile.

* * *

Seth(baby boy): and that's the end of chapter 1

Seth(devil): four letter you know what that spells lame for it was lame

Seth(baby boy): Get off your high horse and stop being so negative

Seth(devil): negative is my middle name

Seth(baby boy): no our middle name is Alcatraz

Seth(both): readers please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth(baby boy): and here we go with chapter two this is Seth Clearwater and I'll be your announcer for the night and to start off with Ari black 10 does not own, twilight, harry potter, star wars, or any thing that's not chief login or the plot**

**San: can I have the devil back now**

**devil: yes, I'm free, I'm free**

**Jacob: oh, shut up and go back in your cage**

***slams door shut***

**devil:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo leeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttttttttttttt **

* * *

CHAPTER 2: MEET the GEINE

* * *

LEAH

In the morning when I woke up Fred was playing with Aladdin. Then Aladdin pulled out his 'magic' lamp and said "don't make me use it" and Fred said "to do what hit me" "no, it's a magic lamp!" I smacked my hand on my forehead "genies' don't exist anymore kid" whew little brother to the rescue I love that kid "well, this is the last one" Aladdin said then I said "look Aladdin you will not win in a fight ageist my brother he is to stubborn for his own good" and he said "but it's true I have a genie in a lamp and a fling carpet"

* * *

ALADDIN 

"But it's true I have a genie in a lamp" I said "and a fling carpet" "then prove it" the brat said "he's a free genie" I said then I rubbed the lamp and genie came out "good morning al, did you really have to-…. Who are all these people al?" and I said "my new friends and brother" then Jacob walked up to genie and said "hello Genie I am Jacob Black nice to meet you" while holding his hand out genie took his hand and said "your als brother" Jacob nodded then said "over there is Samuel Ulily, Embry Call, Quil Altera, Jared Mason, Paul Lohotie, and Leah and baby boy Seth Clearwater" then the others introduced themselves to genie " wow, I didn't know one as in Paul could be so cool minded but so hot headed" genie said " I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that genie" Paul spat then the non-wolves/genie/carpet/monkey people went to class well ran to class

3 weeks later 

We all decided to take a visit to acrobat and somehow I convinced them into staying so all is good if you don't count the fact that Jafar is back oh even nessie came sam broke his imprint bond with Emily & reimprinted on Leah yea life is great except for Jafar being back which I think I already mentioned " street rat" Ruzel called " you in there the sultan told me to fetch you and those filthy mutts because a sandstorm is coming" as he got a death grip on my arm and threw me onto the wagon another guard placed his hand on my arm Ruzel got all of us in the wagon then said "those pups need a bath" then turned to me and said " so do you street rat your filthy" I sigh "I thought so" "good" we came to a stop at the palace the sultan was standing in the door way and said "Aladdin I want you to take a bath before seeing jasmine" and I said "yes sir" " looks like all of you need a bath well more like a good scrub down for them" then jasmine said "dad did they find him" "yes honey" the sultan said then she saw me and said " Aladdin your filthy I'll hold on to genie for you while you take a bath" "thanks" I gave her genies lamp and Ruzzel lead me to a bathroom and took my clothes and said "I'm going to wash these" I was standing there in my birth day suit I walked into the bathroom and over to the tub (after shutting the door) and turned the water on and slipped into the water I heard a loud cry and laughed to myself guess someone doesn't want to take a bath, huh, I knew that would happen Embry hates bathes but the rest love them sultan taught me to love them I wet my floppy and messy oil black hair and put shampoo in it then rinsed it and repeated that once then scrubbed the rest of my filthy body with soap then my clothes where thrown in here I pulled the plug out for the drain and put my clothes on then dried my hair, put the towel in the towel can and went to jasmines room.

* * *

EMBRY 

No, no, no, this can't be happing "I don't want a bath" I cried " oh, stop your crying street mutt" the guard said then waved another one over and said "Ruzel, I can't get him in the tub he won't budge" then Ruzel said " okay I'll help you as soon as I give street rat his clothes back" then Ruzel left " come on boy you need a bath" "no" I cried again then that girls father came and said "I'm guessing someone doesn't want to take a bath" then Ruzel picked me up off the ground and I started screaming and kicking my legs then he dropped me into the tub and I sat there perfectly still a lady came in and said " I have never seen a child sit so still in a tub" and Ruzel said " he's mad" then started to get the dirt off of me after he was done with that he washed my hair then got me out and I shook like a dog. Getting water everywhere then Ruzel dried me off and gave me a pair of blue pants and a black t-shirt then led me to a room and left me there all alone.

* * *

SETH 

Embry is mad I bet he hates nothing more than a bath so I bet he is mad I walked into my room well new bedroom and my roommate is Embry call

1 week later

There was a knock on my door and the scent of magic filled my nose "come in guys" I said "wow your good mate" Ron said "oh, I'm not a little kid any more I'm fourteen now" I said "happy belated birth day seethe" Hermione said I looked into her eyes they were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen my center sifted everything that held me to this planet _my pack_ snip_ mom and dad_ snip _friendships _snip _love, loyalty _snip, snip and in its place new cables no, still cables held me to this planet Hermione was the source that was holding me to the planet all I had was now hers if she wanted all she has to do is ask " holly shit!" Embry shouted the door opened and Jacob said "not another" then left _'_oh_ crap I just imprinted on my best friend' _"did you know how beautiful you look today" I stated Embry slapped his forehead and said In a low voice so only I heard "out of all the complements you chose that" then I saw her blush and she said "nobody has told me that before" aw, she Is so cute and Ron is giving me the death glare. I winked at her and she giggled, Harry stared at her in amaze then said "how did you do that mate no one has been able to make her giggle never but she does for you" then I said "my charm."

* * *

**Seth(baby boy): and that's it for chapter two meet the genie**

**devil: let me out let me out let me out**

**Jacob: don't make me bring ari out here**

**devil: let me out let me out**

**ari: shut up would you**

**devil: no let me out let me out**


End file.
